Scars
by ShawtyGoneMad
Summary: Brittany was a normal 18 year old girl, until she got sent to Arkham Asylum as an undercover cop. She'll meet new and old friends along the way. She also has to deal with her new forbidden love. In the end she'll have to choose between right and wrong. JokerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: If you ever see '**HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE'** at the beginning of my stories, please ignore it. It's for my work and somehow it refuses to leave my Microsoft Word, so we all have to deal with it. It's like catching aids, we can never get rid of it. Was that joke to wordy? Mehh, I don't care.**

I was walking down a white hall. My 6-inch heels were the only noise bouncing off the walls. My stomach was in knots. All I needed was the internship somewhere to complete my collage resume. If I didn't get accepted here, I could kill my collage day's good-bye. Well, unless I wanted to go to clown college.

My body quivered at the thought of clowns. I HATED CLOWNS. I turned the corner, and there it stood. The door to my future. The door to my next step towards leaving school, and becoming a famous Broadway performer. I read the name on the fatal door. It read: Commissioner J. Gordon. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Where do you expect me to find a young pretty face," Gordon was shouting at hefty man wearing a suit and a fedora. They both looked over at me as they heard the door open.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I flushed, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back some other time." I started back out the door until I was stopped by Gordon. He gestured me forward.

"It's quite alright. What can I do for you, young lady," he asked politely.

"I came here to apply for the internship slot," I informed him with a confident smile.

Although the man in the fedora stepped off to the side, his eye never left me. It creeped me out. I shook my head slightly trying not to think about it and strode over to Gordon's Desk and handed him my resume.

He opened it and read out loud to himself.

"Name: Brittany Ann Starr; you're a senior in high school, and is seventeen due to turn eighteen soon," he looked at me like he needed approval to keep going. I just nodded. As if satisfied, he turned his attention back to my resume and kept on.

"Let's see here… You were in honor choir, and all-state choir (Alto). It says you've also sang on two local radio's and sang at the Lincoln Center in New York. You are first chair Trombone, went to honor band, was in jazz band. You've won 1st place at 3 different competitions country wide.

"You've been in over 10 different plays, five of the being musicals. It says that you were either the star or co-star. Not only that, but you've also been to 15 speech contests. 10 on them you won in first place, 3 of them were in second place, and 2 of them were in third place. Your grades consist of mostly A's and a few B's," he nodded. "Very impressive, but how will this help you in the law department?"

"Well," I started with a devious smile, "All I need is an internship for my collage resume to be complete. It never said it had to be a performing arts internship. However, I looked through the paper, and found this slot. Most internship slots are just for filing paper, and getting coffee," I gave my winning grin. "I happen to have a Starbucks card."

"You sound like you've got your head on your shoulder. Do you have any experience with jobs at all," he asked.

"Of course, I've worked at my local corner store when I was 14 as a cashier and I cleaned also. When I was 16 I worked at Applebee's as a host, until last month. I also volunteer at the Salvation Army," I told him.

"Well, you've impresses me," he said with a smile. "Your resume was excellent and you seem like a good kid. Also no one else applied for the job, So, congratulations Ms. Starr. You've got the job."

I was completely ecstatic. I even gave one of my happy squeaks, but I covered my mouth and apologized. This Gordon fellow seemed pretty nice. He wasn't a complete dick like my other two scurvy sex-craved mangers. I was so happy that I completely forgot about the creep fedora guy until he spoke.

"Jim, can I speak with you in the hallway," he looked over at me, "alone."

I was too caught up in my future flashing before my eyes to even notice them step into the hallway.

My eyes glazed over and I started to space off. When I space off, however, it's usually the same dream. It'll be me, center stage, single spot-light, singing an amazing solo on my stage. Broadway. Oh, how I wish to be on that stage someday. I've seen many musicals on Broadway. They always blew my mind. That's what I want to do. Blow people's minds and get a standing ovation.

I could just see it now. I'd be Elphaba from Wicked, flaunting my green skin, flying in the air singing 'Defying Gravity'. Every spot light on me, and smoke is floating everywhere, while every entertainment hungry audience member watched my in awe.

Or maybe I'd be Aril from Disney's 'The Little Mermaid'. I would be skating around in heeles covered by my tail, giving me a swimming affect. My curly red hair would be flowing behind me as I sing about falling in love with a human and wanting to be a part of his world.

The musical didn't matter as long as the experience was great.

I was snapped out of my spell when I heard the door open and watched Gordon and Fedora man walk in.

"Well Ms. Starr, we have your first assignment. It may be a bit risky and dangerous and something most interns don't do, but we're desperate," Gordon walked towards me with pleading eyes. I took a step back, worried.

"What," I asked nervous.

"We need you to disguise yourself as a patient and go into Arkham."

"The Insane Asylum!" I shrieked.

"I told you she wouldn't do it," the fedora man said.

I have no clue why, but I had the urge to make him eat his words.

"I'll do it," I stated with a stern face.

"You will," they both looked at me dumbfounded.

"Just tell me why it has to be me."

"Well," Gordon started, "You're young, and pretty. Also, if you're as good of an actress as you say you are then you will have no problem acting like them."

I gave a nod, soaking it all in, I've been around criminals before, so they don't scare me. My only brother got yanked when I was young. We got to visit him in prison. The first time was intimidating. We had to fill out this big ass form for each of us, which happen to be about 5 of us. Then we had to go through a metal detector that could see all the way though you, clothes and all. Us girls had to go braless because the metal wire at the bottom of our bra's kept setting off the alarm. I happen to get a pervy cop for my search when I stepped through the metal dector and got frisked. He grabbed my ass a lot until I freaked out and screamed that I was clean. I was only about 13.. 14? Fucking perverts!

We then got escorted from the check in building, past the barbed wire/electric fence of the inside of the prison. Snipers from the watch towers followed our every move to make sure we didn't do anything funny. Once we were inside we walked through a lobby and to a heavy black door with a guard outside of it. He grimaced and let us in.

Inside the room was full of prisoners in gray jumpsuits. They all looked thrilled to be actually outside of the prison area, and excited to see their loved ones. When we sat down with him he was in the middle of my mom and me. I was to his left. To my left was an inmate with his loved ones. He could have been in for rape for all I know! And me, a tiny little 13 year old girl had to sit next to him for 6 hours. Oh, did I mention this was at a minimum security prison? Fucking bull shit!

I shook my head coming out my memory stance.

"What's the plan," I asked confident with myself.

"We are going to send you into Arkham as a patient-" Gordon started, but I cut him off.

"Can I decide who I get to be," I asked excited. I loved making my own characters.

"It all depends on who and what your character is like. She has to be the badest of the bad."

"Okay, her name is Boo..." I started excitedly.

"Boo?" Gordon interrupted, "I'm not sure that's a very fierce name."

"Don't be fooled by the name. Never be fooled by the name," I said staring at him for a moment before continuing.

"Boo defends for herself, loves to fight, flirtatious, not easily scared, sassy and talks back. She finds killing someone is sexy. She's in Arkham for blowing up a school. K-12th grade. It was the school she went to," I told him with a smile.

"That actually sounds like a perfect character for this. Now like I was saying, 'Boo' will be sent to feel the whole experience," he looked at me. "So you know of the Joker," he asked.

"That insane clown? He scares the shit outta me, but yeah."

"Well after he threatened that something very big would happen to the city when he breaks out of Arkham. We want to know what that is so if does manage to get out, we can be prepared to catch him. That's why we are sending you in. We need you to get close to the Joker and find out what he's planning."

"But why me? Why not send a guy in?"

"Because you're more appealing than a guy is. Also he wouldn't expect us to bring in an intern who's not even graduated yet. We'll completely throw him off."

"That's... Actually really smart," my face dropped. "Wait, I have to get close to the Joker..? Are you crazy? I can't get close to the Joker! Do you want me to get killed? This is a suicide mission!"

"Told you she couldn't handle it, commissioner," said the fedora hat guy. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Now Sid-"Gordon started before he was cut off by me…again.

"No," I steamed, "I CAN do this."

I sent a death glare towards this Sid. He just smirked at me. What a creep!

"Well then, your training will start tomorrow at 8 a.m. You training will last about a week, " Gordon told me.

I groaned at the thought of getting up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday. A thought just occurred to me.

"Wait, what about school? I'm not graduated YET."

"Well," Gordon places a finger on his chin in thought, "Do you have classes in the morning?"

"Not until noon."

"Okay, come in until then. Once school is over, come back here to finish for the day."

After all of that was figured out, I shook his hand, said good-bye, then left.

I went to my car and began to drive home. It was evening and the traffic was terrible. When I got home I went straight to my room and crashed. I have a very busy week ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

As the week went on I seemed to get better and better, and yet worse and worse. My training got better, but my grades and schooling got worse. When I trained they quizzed me on how to speak and handle the Joker. They also taught me how to use a gun, and hand to hand combat in case things got shady.

All of that training however left me feeling tired and sluggish. I stopped turning in homework, and flunked my Calculus test. My teachers started to take notice. On the last day, Friday, when school was over with I needed to hurry, and get to Gordon. He was supposed to tell me when I go in, and get ready for my mission.

The bell rang a few minutes ago, and I was running through the halls, and down flights of stairs. I had to get to the main level. _Why must this school be so big!_ I almost made it to the door leading to the senior parking lot. I had my hand on the door handle getting ready to fling it open, when I was stopped. Gritting my teeth, I turned around to meet the eyes of my band teacher. She was my absolute favorite teacher. I've had her sense I've been in 5th grade. Can you do the math? That's like 8 years! I even grew a bond with her.

"Brittany… I believe I'm speaking for all of the teachers here. We… um… want to know if everything is alright? You've been dropping your grades drastically in the past week," She said, voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said casually.

"Are you sure," she looked me in the eyes and sighed. "Are you having boy troubles again?"

My face fired up, and I let out an embarrassed laugh.

"No, Mrs. Chime. I'm not having boy troubles."

"Well last time a boy was corrupting you, your grades fell."

I smiles at her concern, and leaned down. I gave her a hug. I may be 5'2" but she's 4'9".

"I'm fine, I promise," I reassured her before leaving.

I was now running late, so I decided to take the back roads to the police department. It saved me about 10 minutes. I was still running behind, so I sprinted through the building, and took the stairs 2 at a time. By the time I reached his office I was panting hard. I did my best to compose myself before entering Gorgon's office. I made my way in and let out a breathless greeting. Gordon simply raised his eyes amused at this. He soon went back to his business mode. He gestured for me to take a seat and I greatly did. I relaxed in the chair and felt my heart rate go down.

"I believe you're ready," Gordon started, "You did so well during your training this week. We're sending you in tonight."

"Tonight? Are you sure I'm ready? What about my parents? My school work?"

"Your parents will not know about this. As for your school work… we'll figure something out. We'll probably let you get your GED online during some free time."

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. This is NOT what I signed up for when I became an intern. I would be considered a high school drop-out, right? What if my collage doesn't accept me because of this? _Britt, calm down. Stop thinking negative! _I took a deep breath to calm myself. I nodded in agreement.

"Good," Gordon slightly smiled, "Now Miss Boo, you are under arrest, and have pled insanity," Gordon turned me around and handcuffed me. "Off to Arkham with you," he finished and pushed my towards the door.

In a matter of seconds I was into Character. I gave Gordon a seductive smile.

"Ooo office, you like it rough I see," I said smoothly.

So I was hulled off in a transfer van to the asylum. I was no longer in the hands of Gordon, but with officers who ACTUALLY thought I was a criminal. I always have to stay in character otherwise I could get killed. Once inside the asylum, they frisked me. I just smirked and said smart ass remarks. Once I was frisked they lead me into the check in area. A heavy set woman wearing square red glasses looked up at us. She raises an eyebrow at me. I just frowned.

"Name," she asked trying to sound sweet and not intimidated.

"Boo," I said in a monotone voice. She looked annoyed with me, and gave a sigh.

"What's your REAL name?"

"That is my fucking real name," I shouted trying to sound angry.

The woman just shook her head allowing this. She then looked at the officers.

"Did you frisk her? No weapons or items that could be used to do harm in anyway?"

"If they hadn't frisked me, your brains would be all over the wall by now," I growled.

Her eyes widened at the thought and gasped. I was soon shaken by the police officers roughly.

"That's enough," one shouted at me.

I just rolled my eyes as I was taken into an elevator leading into the maximum security part of the asylum. Once the doors opened I saw an office where I assumed the guards hung out. As we were walking down the hall we were about to turn left, when we were stopped by one of the guards. He looked down at my 5'2" figure and smiled.

"Is she the new patient? Boy, you're a pretty little thing aren't ya," he said in a heavy southern accent.

He sounded almost like a hill billy. I frowned. I didn't like him already. He leaned down, and got very close to me. I was out of my comfort zone. I happen to actually get very angry when people where in my bubble. He started to speak again.

"Now if only you could have been a new nurse or a doctor. Then I could take you back to my office and reveal that smokin' little body of yours to me…"

I zoned the rest of him out once he started raising his hand up my thigh.

I was NOT going to get groped by a nasty hill billy again. I was getting so angry my skin started to get hotter. I raised my foot and kicked him in the balls. I now thanked myself for playing kick ball at recess instead of house when I was little. I started to go after him again, but was picked up by the two cops. I started to scream at him and the cops. I began to throw my body around, and put up a fight. They just made a left with me, and began taking me to my cell.

"You sick mother fucker! I'm going to kill you so hard that Satan will look at you in hell, and say 'Damn'," I screamed at him from down the hall.

The patients just looked at me from their cells, eyebrows raised. Oh man, was I not done yelling at him. He just made me so mad. Right in front of my cell I turned around to scream at him one last time.

"If you EVER lay your filthy hands on me again, I will fucking cut off your dick and shove it so far down your throat you will taste it out of your ass!"

With that the cops quickly unhand cuffed me, and threw me into my cell. With a huff, I just sat down on the cold cement floor with my legs and arms crossed.

"You must be new," I heard a voice from across the hall to the other cell.

I looked up to see a girl sitting cross legged on her bed. She had long wavy brown hair. Her grey patient attire hugged around her curves. She was very pretty.

"Is it that obvious," I asked looking at her. She just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about Banjo though. He says those things to all the female patients," she smiled again. "I'm Aquafina, but you can call me Aqua for short."

"Might I ask why?"

"I have the power of water, but no one believes me," she gave a smirk, "Maybe I can show you sometime."

I just nodded.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So who are you?"

"Boo," I said swiftly.

"Cute name," she looked me up and down, "But not really a name for a criminal."

Okay, seriously? Why does everyone hate the name? I think it's adorable. Plus my friends used to call me that in school. You know what, I'm going to make Boo the most feared name in Gotham… okay maybe not Gotham, but Arkham Asylum for sure!

"Don't be fooled by the name," I growled, "Never be fooled by the name."

I looked around my cell. It was very dull. The walls were made of white brick. The floor was cement, and the door cell was what I assumed to be bullet proof glass. I have a white marble sink and above that was a perfectly clear crystal mirror.

You know, if I really wanted to hurt myself I very well could. Then again, they probably don't give a crap. If I stay in this room any longer I might actually go crazy. Oh god, I'm bored already. Oh, I know! I'll jump on my bed. It doesn't look completely like cardboard. I hoped up on the bed and jumped once.

My hoped were suddenly crushed. It was as hard as the floor. I pouted, and stepped off. I crossed my arms, and surveyed my surroundings once more. I never knew how much I missed my room. I closed my eyes trying to imagine it.

The hit pink walls splatter painted with neon Green, Yellow, and Blue. However you couldn't see the paint. My walls were covered completely in posters of Twilight, Justin Bieber, Pirates of the Caribbean, Avenge Seven Fold, ETC; also pictures of my friends and me. I could feel my soft white carpet under my feet. I could go into my walk in closet, and get myself come cozy pajamas, and hop into bed with my matching comforter keeping me warm. What I missed about my room the most was its smell. It smelt of vanilla and my Black Star perfume. Just think, right now I could be laying in bed watching Ghost Adventures while reading Twitter Tweets.

This thought made me smile. However, my dream was corrupted by Aqua talking to me again. I frowned, and looked at her.

"What," I asked.

"I said, 'don't you miss your home… your room?"

"No," I looked at her. My face deadpan. "I didn't have a room. My parents made me sleep under the sink."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I would like to clear some stuff up. Aqua is not my own character.. okay so she kind of is in a way. She's based off of my friend. I'd also like to give thanx to my friend Keylie for inspiring me to use her uncle's weird name, Banjo. I'd also like to apologize for not uploading in a while. I've been really busy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. Her dream is actually based off of a dream I had once. I fell asleep with my Ipod on and 'Lollipop' by Mika began playing, and thus hers and my weird dream.**

Tonight was the longest night ever. Lights were out at 10. I couldn't sleep at all! Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you can hear people screaming and crying from the medium security lock in? I slept maybe about 3 hours max. I didn't even dream. Once when I woke up, I forgot where I was and started to freak out. Good thing I remembered before I started to scream.

At around 7 a.m., I was taken out of my cell. All of us were. I walked next to Aqua down the hall along with every criminal. I tried not to show that I was intimidated. After all I was supposed to be one of them after all.

When I walked into the chow hall I saw a line for the food. I sighed, it reminded me of school. I, of course, was at the back of the line. It took me about 10 minutes to get my food. It was an pealed banana, cereal in a Styrofoam bowl, and apple juice in a Styrofoam cup.

When I turned around everyone was staring at me. I just ducked my head down and walked over to an empty table by the window. I looked over across the room to see Aqua sitting with a group of people. To her right was a cute girl with two blonde pig-tails who was laughing. To Aqua's left was an extremely beautiful woman with long red hair that flows down her back. She, however, was glaring at the person sitting next to the blonde girl. I looked over to see who it was. I held my breath once I saw him. That green hair and bleached skin.

"The Joker," I whispered in shock to myself. As if he heard me, he glanced over.

'_How the hell am I supposed to get in with him? I mean sure he's not wearing his usual clown make-up, but he's still scary as fuck!' _

He grinned a wide yellow toothy grin, and waved at me. I smirked and waved back, then turned back to my food.

I ate my food slowly, finally feeling alone for the first time in years. My mind started to drift back to my incidents a few years back.

'_No! You went to therapy. You're all better. Knock it off!'_

"Hey Boo," I heard Aqua call.

I looked over in her direction to see her head nodding towards her table. She was indicating me to go over there. I left my tray of half eaten food on the table, and walked over to her. Once I was over there, Aqua introduced me.

"Guys, this is Boo. She's in the cell across from mine," She informed them.

A man with brown shaggy hair sitting across from Aqua smirked.

"I remember you. You were the Psycho screaming at Banjo yesterday."

I frowned, remembering that sick memory.

"Don't even SAY his name to me," I growled.

I heard someone laugh, I looked over pissed, to see who laughed at me. I found none other than the Joker. I hated people laughing at me. It made me feel like they were judging me. It's one of the problems I had to take care of years back. '_How dare he judge me! I've done nothing wrong!' _The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them.

"What are you laughing at clown?"

Oh shit. I just went there. Back in training that was one of the things to stay away from. He hated being called a clown, freak, etc. It seems like he hates being judged too. Hmm, who know we'd have some things in common?

He just stares at me. It feels like his eyes are burning a hole straight through my head. His face is serious. Not a sign of a smile or even laughter. They said this is when he was at his dangerous. You don't know what to expect from him. Yupp, I'm probably going to die. It hasn't even been a full day and already I fucked it up! Way to go Brittany!

After a long silence he spoke again.

".?" He separated each word.

I had to do something. What would Boo do? Probably take advantage of his weakness and pry at it. Well, that could go either way. I could 1) Get myself killed, or 2) He'll only severely injure my face. This could be like pouring gasoline on a spark of fire. Eh, what else could happen? I'm already in an insane asylum for criminals.

"I called you a clown. Watcha gonna do about it? Hmm?" I said and then poked his nose.

He grabbed it and my heart stopped with fear. He squeezed it hard, to the point where I swear it almost cracked. I refused to show any sign of pain, even though I was screaming Bloody Mary on the inside. When he spoke to me it was low and dangerous. A warning. He face was deadpan.

"Watch yourselfah, kiddo. Otherwise I'll have to break your little finger off as a punishment. No one. When I say no one, I mean NO ONE calls me a clownah! Got i_t_."

Before he got a chance to get my reaction, the guards said it was time to go back to our cells. Talk about saved by the bell! I gave a sigh of relief as I was being taken back to my cell. Once I was inside my cell, I was informed that I would have a group therapy session. It starts in about an hour. Every other day at the same time I'll either have group therapy, or i'll have my own private session with my personal doctor.

The only days we don't have sessions are on Sundays, Wednesdays, and holidays. Today was Saturday, so I won't have a session tomorrow. What could I do for an hour? Hmm. Well, considering I just got hit with tiredness, I could take a nap. Sleep. That sounds nice right now, even on my crappy asylum bed. I plopped down into the bed, and immediately I was taken over by unconsciousness.

I woke to something sugary sweet in my nostrils. My eyes fluttered open to reveal a very colorful, almost trippy, world around me. Every color was neon bright! The sky was pink cotton candy clouds. The sun looked like a giant lemon-head. Lollipops, gumdrops, gummy bears, and everything else bright and happy was here. It kind of sickened me.

I looked down at my own outfit with a gapping mouth. I was wearing a lasagna strapped, knee-length dress. It looked as if a unicorn threw up on it. Well, I mean it was very colorful with sparkles and gumdrops on it. I was also wearing baby pink flats. I shook my head and could feel my hair in two pig-tails.

Oh god, what the hell am I wearing? What the hell is this place? Ugh, it's too bright and cheerful. Even for me. This looked like a bad episode of My Little Ponies.

"Whatever, just go with it," I told myself, and started down the yellow brick road full of green, blue and red swirls.

I was so enticed in it that I didn't even notice when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see a wolf-like man. You'd figure I'd run away in terror, but he was kind of adorable. I frowned, a little irritated.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I said which came out as a little child.

Soon music started to play and the wolf began to circle around me, and sing.

"Ohh, Yo Mika!" The wolf started, "Dun shun dun da da da dun da. Daa shun dun." He then popped his lips, and continued. "I said sucken to hard on your lollipop, hey love's gonna get you down."

I just looked at him like he was mad.

"Girl, I said sucken too hard on your lollipop. Oh love's gonna get you downnn." He grabbed my hand, and started skipping down the road.

"Sucken to hard on your lollipop, oh love's gonna get you down."

Now all the cute little animals joined him in the song. "Say love! Say love! Oh love's gonna get you down."

"I went walking with my momma one day when she warned me what people say. Live your life until love is found, cause love's gonna get you down. Take a look at the girl next door. She's a player and a downright whore. Jesus loves her, she wants more! Oh bad girls get you down! Sing it!-" They then continued with the chorus, while I stood their putting two and two together.

"Momma told me what I should know, too much candy's gonna rot your soul. If she loved you, let her go! Cause love only gets you down." He then looked me dead in the eyes, and continued. "Take a look at a boy like me, never stood on my own two feet. Now I'm as blue as I could be! Oh love, couldn't get me down. SING IT!" Once again with the chorus.

I felt bad for him. He was never loved. I finally got it, so I took my change to sing. However, it would have been better if I didn't sound like a flipping child!

"I went walking with my momma one day, when she warned me what people say. Live your life until love is found, or love's going to get you down."

The wolf man grinned at me for figuring out his song. Everything soon started to melt around me, and started on fire. I started to lose oxygen. I held my throat, and looked up at the wolf, whose eyes turned red. He said in a very demonic voice: "You've sucked to hard on your lollipop, now you're gonna go to hell."

With that the ground started to shake. I just screamed and screamed and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped for air and sat straight up in my bed. I looked around to see that I was surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"Are you alright," one asked, "You were screaming pretty loudly."

All I could do was just nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, is all," I reassured them.

"Alright, well do you feel like going to your group session today? We could write you out of it."

I just shook my head and told them I was well enough to go. I'd do anything to get out of this room. It's only been a day and already I'm going stir-crazy! I was then escorted to my group session. When I walked through the door I saw the session had already started. I took the empty seat between the red haired girl from breakfast, and the brown shaggy haired boy with glasses. The doctor that escorted me here whispered something to the therapist. She just gave a nod and smiled before she began.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hamill. Now I know most of you may already know each other, but we have some newbie's here. So let's go around the room and say our named and something about ourselves."

"What are we in, Elementary," someone commented.

She just ignored them, and started the circle.

This doctor seemed nice. She looked around in her late twenties, 27 maybe? She had straight brown hair that went past her shoulders. She also had sea-blue eyes.

"My name is Professor Jonathan Crane, or as everyone calls me Scarecrow." He stood up and turned to me, instantly knowing I was the newbie. "I am the master of fear, the lord of despair! Cower before me in witless terror! Worship me fool! Worship me!"

I couldn't help but laugh. This guy is ridicules! I just had to retort back.

"Are you best friends with the Tin-man, the Cowardly Lion, and Dorothy? Are you all going to skip down the yellow brick road together looking for the Wizard of Oz? _If you only had a brain._"

He just sat, face red. Everyone in the room laughed. Once the room died down everyone looked at me.

"Oh it's my turn? Uh, the name's Boo. Don't be fooled by the name. And uh… I like blood. I know it sounds weird, but you know... if it were like to rain blood that would be so cool. Or like if there was a blood full of persons blood that would be awesome!"

The room fell silent. Everyone in the room just stared at me with wide eyes. However, the room soon filled with a high pitched laugh that I've only heard once before.

"You know," giggled the Joker, "I'm started to really like this girl."

-10 Minutes Later-

"And then I was like, _Sorry honey, you've been plucked_," Ivy conclude her interesting tale.

"How… graphic. Thank you for sharing that story with us," Dr. Hamill said a little shaken. She turned toward me.

"Miss Boo, care to tell us why you're here?"

Oh shit. What the heck am I going to say? I'm not good under pressure. What was my original story? Something about blowing up a school? Ughh, whatever I'll just wing it.

"I blew up my school. K-12," I told with a calm face.

"Really, because I haven't heard about any schools blowing up around here," she looked at me.

"Uh, that's because I went to school in um… Montana! Like it's this private school in the back woods that no one knows about. I moved around from Asylums for the past 2 years until I was dumped here," I lied.

"Why did you do such a thing? What could have pushed you to doing something so…" she trailed off.

"Rumors. Very hurtful and completely untrue rumors."

"That's not really a good reason to blow your school up. Why not just be the bigger person and ig-"

"Ignore them!" I said loudly, voice filling with anger. "Do you know how hard it is to ignore people who call you a whore, and a slut, even a cunt? It wasn't even behind my back, it was to my face. Every single day." I stood up and strode over to her, leaning my face dangerously close to hers. "Try walking home with kids driving by, throwing glass bottles at you telling you to go kill yourself. Do you want to know what?" I place my lips near her ear. "I almost did."

I gave a satisfied smirk as her eye slightly widened. I turned on my heels and walked back to my chair. I slouched in it, trying to get comfortable. Everyone in the room just watched with curious eyes, wanting to see Dr. Hamill's reaction. She seemed at a loss for words. She then just shook her head and looked at the clock.

"Session over."

We sat there in dead silence for a minute, waiting for our nurses to take us back to our cells. A tall black muscular man came over to me. He was dresses in Aqua Scrubs. He must be my nurse. I loudly giggled at the thought of this touch, black, bold guy being my nurse. He could probably be a WWE champion if he wanted to be.

"Miss Boo," his deep voice directed to me. I smiled up at him.

"Yes handsome?'

"I'm your nurse Xaivor. It's time to go back to your cell."

He genially grabbed my arm and helped me up. I silently followed him down the halls. We were both silent. It felt weird. I just had to break the awkward silence.

"So what's a fine piece of dark chocolate like you doing in a place like this," I smiled.

"I could ask you the same question," he told me.

I giggled flirtatiously, "I asked you first."

There was a long pause before Xavior spoke.

"I used to be a boxer," he started, "I was in a championship tournament. I went up again a man who was larger than I. He was like Rocky! If I could be him, I would have won the entire tournament. I held on well until the last round. He knocked me so hard in the head that I got sent to the hospital for a bleeding brain," he frowned. "The doctor said I could never box again if I wanted to stay alive."

I felt incredibly bad for him. I would be a complete mess if I was told I could never act again.

"I am so sorry," I told him. I actually meant it.

"Thank you, Miss Boo," he said while opening my cell door.

"Have a good evening, I'll see you soon."

With that, he left my cell.

I let out a deep sigh. I, once again, was alone in my room. What am I going to do until rec time? I can't sleep, because I'm all rested up. I started to pace back and forth, thinking.

I hummed a very familiar tune. The more that I paced the louder my hum got louder. The tune was soft at first, but soon got louder as I bolted it out. One of my favorite songs, Rolling in the Deep.

I as I finished the song I was immediately yelled at.

"Hey quiet down there," a guard yelled.

"I was singing! What the fuck, is it illegal or something?" I yelled back.

"In my cell block it is, now shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Alright, which one of you fuckin' crazies is talkin' back to me?"

"Cell 4477," I replied smugly.

I waited a few moments, only to hear the footsteps of the guard approaching my cell. My smug face fell once I saw Banjo stand in front of my cell. Once he saw my face fall, he began to grin.

"Well looked who we have here," he cooed.

I couldn't even respond to him. I turned around, crossed my arms, and faced the wall.

"Aw, what's wrong? You don't want to talk to me now," he asked, acting hurt. I didn't even turn around. I just flipped him off.

"I don't like that attitude," he started, "that better change by the time you go to the rec room. Otherwise…" he turned towards the rest of the cell-block and smirked," Rec time ends at 7:30."

Soon the entire block whined at this. I turned around to face him.

"You're a dick," I told him.

"What was that," he cupped his ear like he was trying to hear better, "You want to eat my dick? Well, that's not a very good relationship I should have with a patient… but sense you asked ever so nicely."

He unlocked my door and stepped in. It closed behind him and he locked it.

"Come here," he ordered me.

My eyes widened with fear. I took a step back. My breath caught in my throat as I got a hit of Déjà Vu.

_"Chase, no," I pushed him away from me, "I don't want to do this." I turned and started to walk out of the empty parking lot. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back._

_ "Come here," Chase demanded._

_ "No," I shrieked, trying to get out of his tight grip. Why did I have to date gym buffs?_

_ "Get back here," he growled._

_ He yanked on my arm hard causing me to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Before I could get up he got on top of me, and forced all of his 245 pounds of muscle down on me. He started kissing my neck. I struggled to get free._

_ "You little whore. I know what everyone says about you. I know you want it," he said in my ear._

_ Every tear that fell down my reddened cheeks will represent an article of clothing being ripped off of me. He covered my mouth to silence my cries._

_ My cried became more hysterical as he began doing his business inside me. I cried for the pain. I cried for my lost virginity. I cried for my hellish void called my life as it gets worse every day._

"No," I choked out.

My back hit the wall behind me, indicating that I can't move back anymore. I was on the verge of tears as he approached me. The sink that stood beside me began to shake violently. Water came shooting from the sink at full blast, hitting Banjo. I looked over through my glass door to see Aqua doing something with her hands. It was her! She did this! She saved me!

I turned my gaze back into my cell to see it begin to fill up with water. It was almost passed my head now. I banged on the door trying to break it. I found that method useless after my entire cell was full.

If I wasn't about to die, I would totally think this would be fun. I began to get a headache from the loss of oxygen. I couldn't hear anything but I saw the patients start to panic. They screamed for nothing. The only guard on duty till this evening was trapped inside this cell with me, unconscious.

In a matter of minutes we would die. My vision became blurry as I started to give up hope. My body sunk to the floor as it began to shut down.

My mind froze, completely blank. I did not think about my life, or my friends. I was actually really calm. I focused on my body. How it swayed in the water. The way it suddenly drifted right into the brightness. I felt warmness move up to my chest. The warmth pushed down a few times.

Was this heaven? If so, it was really weird. I felt watery bile rise in my throat. I turned to my side and started hacking up the water. The burning sensation of oxygen swelled into my lungs.

I looked up to see my savior. I saw a blurry figure of a man with green hair, and that carved smiled I hated so much. But at this moment I was completely in love with it for saving my life. Maybe I was delirious or maybe it was my stupid teenage hormones, but at this moment I had total respect for the guy. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is a short chapter. I have been really busy with my final days of school. It's pretty nuts. Plus add some Ex Friend drama, who wants to be friends with you again after trying to ruin your life and get you kicked out of school, into the mix. Yeah, it's crazier then me! Anyway, i'll try to update as much as I can. I love you all! Thanx for the support. 3**

The Joker was still standing over me when Xavior and a few nurses entered the scene.

"What on Earth is going on here," Xavior shouted.

I wanted to tell him but my voice was still lost. All I could do was groan and roll over onto my stomach. Xavior quickly helped me up. Two of the other three nurses drug the Joker away. He was silent but his eyes never left me. The third nurse led the unconscious Banjo to the hospital wing.

Xaivor slowly lead me to the female inmate locker room. My legs were like Jell-O, so we took awhile. Xavior stayed in the hall while I got changed. An elderly woman, who obviously had the locker room night shift, helped me change into a pair of dry clothes.

Even on my way back to the cell block I was quiet. I finally realized that I had no cell to go home to. My glass door was broken. Xavior must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Don't worry; your cell will be fixed tomorrow. However, tonight you'll have to stay in the cell next to yours," he informed me. I just nodded and sighed.

He led me into cell 4476. It was exactly like my old cell except instead of having Aqua, I had the Riddler. I could still talk to her; she was only kitty-corner from me. It just wasn't the same though. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I just needed to relax. We obviously no longer have rec time, so everyone was pissed.

"Peeeest… hey… Boo," I heard the Riddler whisper to me.

"What Ginger," I hissed.

"Are you going to the poker game tonight?"

I sat straight up in my bed, now interested.

"What poker game," I asked.

"A bunch of us patients are going to play Poker tonight in the cave."

"Yeah, you should come," I heard Aqua say.

"I would love to but you know… we're all kind of STUCK in these cells. However if you magically find a way out, lemme know."

I then lay back down and face the wall. How dare they tease me! They obviously must be crazy to think we can leave these cells in the middle of the night.

I woke up to the sound of the cell door opening. I sat straight up, terrified. What if it was Banjo! What if he came back for revenge!

"Boo," I heard Aqua whisper, "Boo, wake up!"

I please a hand over my heart. "Oh thank god it's you."

"Who else would it be? Now let's go! The clown will start the game without us," she grabbed my wrist and drug me out of bed and quietly down the hall.

"Where are we go-"

"Shh!" Aqua hushed me.

I pouted and continued to follow her. We began to go down a stairwell leading into the basement of Arkham. We entered the first door on the left.

"Why do you call it the cave?"

"Because this place reminds us of a cave. Also it's like a jab at Batman," she smirked.

Once inside I saw half of Gotham's most wanted criminals sitting at a table playing Poker. Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Scarecrow, and Two-Face. The only one missing is the Joker.

"Where's the clown," Aqua asked.

I watched as she sat down at the round table. She was immediately dealed in. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall in a corner.

"He'll be in soon. He said he had to take care of some business," Two-Face answered, not looking up from his cards.

They continued to talk, but I tuned them out. I finally had a chance to study them all.

Harley Quinn seemed like the cute preppy type. Probably was a cheerleader in High School. It's hard to believe that she was a doctor here at Arkham. How could an adorable girl like her try to treat a bunch of loons? Actually she reminds me of my friend Taylor, with her tiny figure and two blonde pig-tails high on her head. It's actually really weird to see Harley without her make-up on. She seems pretty normal without it. Her sapphire blue eyes shined with happiness whenever the Riddler talked. I wonder what that was about…

Poison Ivy seemed like the kind of woman who seduces men to get what she wants. I say she's beautiful but guys probably say she's sexy. Her very long red hair flowed down her Arkham uniform. She, too, seems normal. Other than the fact that she has a plant obsession. She was currently talking to the Scarecrow. Her words were low and smooth. She was totally flirting with him.

The scarecrow seemed… well… somewhat normal. He didn't have a mask over his face so that's good for starters. He too worked here at Arkham until he was caught dumping fear toxin into Gotham's water system. I was away at New York when the entire city almost fell to ruins from his fear gas. He was pretty cute though. He has shaggy brown hair. His eyes… oh god they were so beautiful The most amazing blue I have ever seen.

Two face on the other hand… he was just a hot mess. The burned half of his face scared the piss out of me, but his original half was pretty handsome. He was scowling at his cards. Probably on the verge of folding. He seemed like a complete dick. Then again, who wouldn't be after losing your girlfriend, career, and half of your face?

Lastly the Riddler, or for tonight my new cell neighbor. First of all, the red hair isn't working on him. Secondly, no one liked riddles. They prefer jokes, because they'd rather laugh than think. I don't like him that much. He looked like he thinks he's bad ass. I'm also positive he had a thing for Harley. I'm sure the Joker won't be happy about that.

Speaking of which… the door burst open to reveal the Clown Prince of Crime himself. Minus the red lips and black eyes. He still has that bleached white skin. Rumors say Batman did it to him. He is a very curious man. Bleached skin, scared face, and green hair. What made him so… _different_? I want to know. After all, that IS why I'm in here. I need to get close to him.

"Hello ladies and gents, "he spoke as if he owned the place.

You're late. You have to wait until the next game," Two-Face said while sending him a glare.

He sent a glance in my direction and smiled.

"I'm alright with that," he said and walked over to me. I gulped as he placed his hand next to my head and leaned forward.

"Hi, doll. How are you feeling," he breathed in my face. I had to keep my cool.

"Fine," I looked up at him. I finally asked the question that's been on my mind all day.

"Why did you save me," I asked in a whisper.

He looked over his shoulder at see if Harley was listening. She was to busy giggling at the Riddler. He looked back at me. A stream of light barely showed over his face. I could finally see his eyes. They were Chocolate brown. Oh God, I'm such a sucker for brown eyes.

"Because," he began, "You're just too… _pretty_… to let _die_. Besides," he leaned next to my ear and whispered, "I haven't figured you out yet."

I paled. He was going to try and figure me out. My feet slipped out from under me and I quickly slid down the wall to the floor with an 'oooff'. The Joker laughed and decided to join me on the floor.

I sighed. "Ever head of the question game," I asked.

"What a random question, but yes."

"Wanna play? I have a feeling they're going to take awhile."

"Just as long as I get to start."

This made me frown.

"Fine," I breathed.

"Ooh, goodie. Alright, have you ever ACTUALLY killed anyone with a knife?"

I could tell this was going to be a long game.


	6. Chapter 6

Our game continued that entire week. He would sit with me in the chow hall, during rec time, even when we were at group therapy. During out game I found out that his favorite colors were Purple and Green. He loves knifes. He hates cheese. His father beat him when he was younger. His mother had left them and became a crack-whore. He's the 'agent of ciaos' for Gotham. He was not a virgin. (-_-) He has killed over 200 and something people in his life time. He's dating Harley Quinn. He has two hyena's named Bud and Lou. He's 'great friends' with Batman, and many other facts about his life.

I know his entire life story… or at least what I hoped wasn't a lie. He also knows Boo's entire life story. It actually was very similar to my life story but altered a bit. The only thing I don't know is his recent plants to get back at Gotham. I only know his recent rants.

We were outside one day for free time. It was a nice day. The sky was blue with no clouds what-so-ever. Mr. Sun was out and shining bright. These clear fays were very rare to the gloomy city of Gotham. Jay, a pet name I began to call the Joker, and I was sitting under a shaded tree. We were bound to run out of questions sooner or later.

"You know," he started, "You are a VERY good listener. Unlike Harley, who always talks about herself." I smiled at him.

"So, are you saying you can tell me anything," I smirked.

He was silent for a minute or two.

"Something like that," he finally said.

I laughed and gave him a sideways hug.

"Awe, we're best friends aren't we," I joked.

"Oh yes, we are SO close," his voice was monotone.

I laughed. He sounded funny when he was monotone. It just didn't fit his personality.

"Yay! Now we can go shopping, and get our hair done together. It looks like you need a touch up. Your dirty blonde roots are starting to come in," I informed him while pointing at his scallop.

"Oh like you're only to talk little miss '_I bleach my hair secretly, but tell everyone I'm a natural blonde,_"He tried to imitate my voice.

"I AM a natural blonde! I just… dye my roots so people think I'm not," I quickly finished.

It was silent between us before we glanced at one another and burst out laughing. We both knew how ridicules my last statement was. Our laughter was interrupted by an annoying high voice.

"Mistah J," Harley hesitated.

"What," the Joker growled.

"Can I talk to you… alone," Harley asked.

He gave a frustrated sigh, and got up to walk away with Harley. I stared awkwardly at my hands as they talked. I looked over at the couple as I heard the Joker's voice raised.

"I'm sorry Mistah J. I just found someone new. Someone who treats me like an actual woman," Harley spoke.

"Oh really? And who would treat you better than me," the Joker growled back.

"Eddie," Harley said quietly while looking down.

"The Riddler! You're leaving ME to run off to that GINGER!"

He paused as if he got an idea. Just then a smirk plastered itself onto his face.

"Well toots, sorry to break this to you but I already have a new girl."

"You do," Harley's face fell.

_He does?_

The Joker stalked towards me. He then grabbed my wrist, and yanked me up. I was soon dipped backwards a bit. Soon I felt warm skin on my lips. My eyes widened as I realized it was the Joker's lips on mine.

_HE'S KISSING ME! HOLY SHIT!_

What does one do in this situation? Well, the old me would have slapped him and ran away screaming. However, over these past few weeks here in Arkham I've gotten to know the Joker. Gotham's very own Clown Prince of Crime, and most wanted criminal. I know now that there is more to him then knives, 'war paint', and scars. He is just a normal man who had a troubled past.

All he wants to do is stick it to the man. I am now determined to help him. In this moment though, when our lips met and are now dancing together, I could feel something in me change. The girl who was once known as Brittany Starr was now gone. Boo was more than happy to step up to the plate.

I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Harley just stood there watching with sad eyes. Not even when the Riddler walked up and placed an arm around her waist, she still had those sad eyes. She just sighed and turned away. The Riddler glared at us and walked after his new girlfriend.

We finally broke away, breathing heavily. We just stared into each other's eyes as we caught our breath.

"I'm your new girl now? Who says I agreed to this," I smiled at him.

"Well considering you practically sucked my face off, I took it as a yes," he spoke back with a smirk on his face.

"I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope."

I just couldn't stop smiling. I don't know why, but I'm really happy to be his new 'girl'. I honestly don't know if he's serious about this or if he wants to make Harley jealous. Whatever, I don't care at the moment.

"Now that we have that cleared, you're going to meet me tonight," he informed me.

"How," I asked.

"I'll send someone to get you," he then gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving with his nurse.

Xavior walked over to get me. Our free time was over thus taking me to my therapy session. I wonder what Dr. Ozwald was going to ask me today. Last time we covered my troubled school life.

Once we reached the door, I glared at the familiar gold plate that I hated so much.

"Good luck," Xavior said comfortingly before opening the door for me.

"I walked in and sat down in my usual chair in front of his desk. I had a pretty good feeling this was going to be a long hour and a half. I might as well make myself comfortable. I swung my legs over the back of the comfy chair, and looked at my doctor upside down.

"Good afternoon Miss Boo," Dr. Ozwald spoke, not even looking up from his papers. _Dick._

"Ehh, what's up doc," I mimicked Bugs Bunny.

"Obviously not your body. Could you please sit correctly?"

I sighed, "Fine." I corrected my posture.

Today I wish to speak about your childhood," he began while gathering his notebook and pen.

"What do you want to know about it," I asked while eyeing him.

"Why have you chosen the name 'Boo' for yourself? I'm quite sure your parents didn't give that to you as a birth name."

"My father used to call me that… before he passed away."

It was true. Everyone else basically renamed me Boo as a child. Dr. Ozwald scribbled something down.

"So your father passed at a young age. That must have been hard. How was your childhood without your father?"

I sighed, mentally preparing to tell yet ANOTHER doctor about my troubled childhood.

"I was about 3 when my father died. After that my mom couldn't find love. She had a few boyfriends here and there, but they weren't 'manly' enough for her. In my opinion, they just didn't please her in the bedroom.

"She had me at work one day when _he_ walked in. To my mom it was love at first sight. For me, those were the last moments of happiness in my life. It all soon went to shit. They got married right away. He wanted my brother and I call him Daddy Wade.

"Daddy Wade loved Joe. He just hated me. The bastard finally got the guts to beat me. He said he loved me so much that he actually cared about how I turned out. Our fighting got worse. He's pick the littlest things to blame on me. Once I did something wrong he's grabbed me and drag me upstairs to the bathroom. He'd take off his belt and whip me with the metal buckle. I remember that I'd just hold onto the sink silently crying, apologizing for my wrong doing. If I spoke or screamed during my beating, Daddy Wade would hit harder and longer.

"I finally had enough of his beatings and ran to live with my aunt. My brother was already graduated and off to college by the time I left," I finished my tale.

The room was silent. The only noises were the ticking clock on the wall and Dr. Ozwald finishing up his notes. I looked up at the clock and it read an hour and a half from the time we started. Dr. Ozwald finally nodded.

"That'll be enough for today. You may go," he dismissed me.

I silently got up off my chair and walked out of the room. Outside the room, Xavior was waiting for me. I was so emotionally drained. I always was after telling that story.

"How'd it go," Xavior asked while leading me to my newly repaired cell.

"I just want to go to my room and sleep till I'm 80," I mumbled.

"That bad, huh," he glanced over at me.

"You have no idea."

"I heard most of it through the door. I'm sorry for what happened."

"I don't need your pity Xavior. I need your encouragement, or some shit like that. Anything but pity," I told him.

"Then I'll give you my friendship," he said while opening my door.

I smiled, "Thanks Xavior."

I entered my room and collapsed on my bed. In less than 5 seconds, I was out.


	7. Chapter 7

HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE

I woke up groggy to a soft knock on my cell door. I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. I was too tired to actually comprehend the pain.

"Ow," I said quietly.

I stood up and walked over to the glass door. I rubbed my blurry eyes trying to see who it was. The door soon slid open and two large men grabbed me. I was about to scream when one of the men cover my mouth.

I attempted to struggle but the men were just too strong. I have no idea where they were taking me. For all I know they could be taking me to the cave to rape me. God was Arkham dark at this time of night.

They brought me into a dark room. My heart was pounding and I was seconds away from an anxiety attack. They sat me in a chair. I was about to get up but they sat me back down. A light over head soon turned on. I looked over at the person who turned it on. I was breathing heavily from the panic.

My eyes locked with a pair of brown ones. They happened to belong to my… boyfriend? Boss? Whatever the heck he declared he was earlier. My heart fluttered remembering our kiss we shared earlier, but my mind stopped. _Wait, why am I here? Oh yeah! He said he was going to see me tonight. Uh… what for is now my question._

"Hiya doll-face," he said while moving swiftly over to me.

"What am I doing here," I growled.

"At tat tat! No need to be grouchy," he smirked.

"It's 3 in the morning, and I'm tired. What do you want," I asked wary.

"Well, after Harley wandered onto the Riddler's side I realized that I'm not going to let that happen to you." He began to pace.

"I hate the Riddler," I tried to convince him.

"Edward is just the beginning. Next time it'll be Crane or even Dent." He started to fill with rage. "so," he continued, "I am going to brand you. It will show that you are mine and no one else's. . ?" He growled in my face.

Call me crazy but I think when a man get angry they're sexy. I'm weird, don't judge! I gave a small nod and a quiet 'yes sir'.

"Good," he stood back.

I watched as one of his men walked towards me holding an iron rod in the shape of a 'J' at the end. The 'J' was glowing orange. I've been burned before, I can stand the pain. Wait… where are they going to brand me at? Panic shot though me again. Jay must've noticed so he tried to ease my worries.

"Gimme your wrist. If you hold still it won't hurt as bad," he told me.

I held my wrist tight to my chest, eyes wild.

"No," I screamed. "Not my wrist anywhere but there," I pleaded.

The Joker rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist roughly. I was NOT going to let them see my wrists. I quarreled with him for so time while pleading not to. He finally got so annoyed that he slapped me hard across my face. He finally lifted my sleeve up to reveal that my arm was covered in purple scars. He looked at me with bewildered eyes. I turned my head ashamed and cried into my right arm.

"Give us a few minutes," he told his men. They just nodded and let the room.

It was silent, the only thing that could be heard were my muffled cried. He didn't say a word. He just sat next to me, stroking each jagged scar with his warm thumb. He wanted to remember every detail, every texture of each scar as if they were beautiful designs painted on the most glorious mural in the world.

Somewhere in this time he lifted the other sleeve up and began analyzing the other scars. I soon ran out of tears and just watched him with my red puffy eyes.

"A broken piece of glass," was all he said.

I stared at him, amazed.

"How did you know," I asked. He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"That's how I got these," he pointed to his face scars. I sat up straight and pulled down my sleeves.

"You're not the only one with scars," I said, voice blank.

"How'd they happen," he asked with curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," I told him.

"But satisfaction brought him back," he giggled.

I sighed," Fine, but you have to tell me your testimony first. The TRUE story."

I gave him a stern look. He frowned, but began his story.

"My father was a drinker, and my mother enjoyed the rush of doing drugs. Between them both we were broke. Around the age 13 I got mini jobs, like walking dogs, mowing lawns… selling some of my mother's pot. I was saving enough to leave and stay out on my own. I was about 15 when my mother up and left us, with MY MONEY!

Father was furious and took it out on me. He punched the living room window and broke it. He grabbed a broken piece from the ground and came at me. I tried to fight him off but he kept throwing blows to my head. He finally pinned me against the wall. The broken glass then traveled from the corner of my cheek all the way up into this Glasgow smile. He laughed at my pain. That night I left even without my money. To be honest I don't even know how I survived the night. I lost so much blood. Without the proper medical treatment the cuts healed unevenly. Leaving me with these hideous scars," he finished his narration.

"Your scars are not hideous. They're actually…" I touched his face tenderly, "Kind of handsome."

"Handsome? Don't make me laugh," he said. I smiled at him.

"But you love to laugh. C'mon, you know you want to." I got up and walked over to him. "You can't not smile." I then poked him. "Don't smiiiiiiileee," I cooed.

He finally broke into a smile.

"You always put a smile on my face, toots," he said to me.

"I try," I giggled.

He looked down into my eyes, face completely serious.

"I told you my story. Now, what's your scar story," he asked.

I gave a sigh and mentally prepared myself to tell my story.

"A few years ago my brother got caught for dealing drugs near a school zone. He had about 50 pounds of coke back at the warehouse he was staying at. He got more time for lying on stand. He promised not to rat out his boss. I swear if I ever meet his boss I am going to kill that fucker for breaking up my family even more! So he got sent away to Black Gate.

"I fell into this dark depression. He was my support. I couldn't handle having my support being gone. My step-father was pissed because we spent 25 grand on a lawyer that barely got my brothers time shaved off. So his beatings increased…"

"Your step-father beat you," Jay growled furious.

"Yes. He's been beating me sense I was 7. I'm used to it; it's not a big deal anymore. Anyway, I just couldn't deal with losing my brother, dealing with my step-father, taking care of my now alcoholic mother, and avoid getting glass bottles thrown at my head from my school mates.

"One night my mother and I got into a fight. It was pretty physical. I ran into my room and she followed me. We were screaming in each other's faces when she shoved me into my window. It ended up breaking and glass was everything. I called her a psycho bitch and then she told me to go to hell and left me to clean up my broken window. When I started to clean up the mess I noticed I have a piece of glass in my arm. I took it out and the pain felt good… relaxing. That's when I started that terrible habit of cutting. As crazy as it seems it actually helped me with my problems. It was like I could bleed my entire stress and heart ache away.

"I then began to think that if cutting felt amazing then how would it feel if I were to try to kill myself? So I planned out my suicide. I was stuck between slitting my veins open and bleeding to death or an overdose. They both sounded exhilarating. I ended up with slitting my veins and bleeding to death. I skipped school that day and waited for both my mother and step father to leave. I just sat in the middle of my floor and began to rip my arms open one by one. However, I spaced out that I promised my friend I'd walk to school with her. When I didn't answer the door she just came in thinking I was still sleeping. She walked in on me half conscious working on my second arm.

"I couldn't really understand what she was saying before I blacked out. When I awoke I was in a hospital bed. They ended up taking me to a juvenile mental hospital after that for suicide. That place was a lot more comforting than here at Arkham. So there, that's my story. Happy now," I looked down.

Did I really just tell him my testimony? No one other than my friends and family knew about my dark past. Now I just told a very wanted criminal without hesitation. What the hell is happening to me? I'm like a good girl gone bad.

"It seems to me we're two very broken people who are desperate to hide our past," he said quietly.

"Then lets help each other heal," I said while looking up at him.

He smiled at me and ran his thumb across my cheek.

"I'll help you heal… right after you're branding. Royce! Ryan! Get back in here," he called out for his henchmen.

I almost face palmed, "Way to ruin the moment."

*…..*…..*

It hurt so fucking bad. I managed to hide my bandaged wrist from the bathroom attendant. The only reason it's bandaged is because my skin broke easily and started to bleed. Jay says it should be healed in a week's time. He better be right!

So everything's been pretty normal here at Arkham. Jay and I spend as much time as we can with each other. We even teamed up at poker and won the Jack-Pot! Ever sense the night we shared out scar storied we've been connected.

Like I said, everything was normal until one day…

Jay got sent to his doctor early, and during Rec Time which is weird. That's when Crane approached me.

"Hello Boo," he said smoothly.

"S'sup Ichabod," I asked with a smile and looked at him.

"I beg your pardon," he asked, confused.

"You know,Ichabod Crane. From the movie Sleep Hallow," I explained to him.

"That one Tim Burton film starring Johnny Depp," he asked.

"Actually, most of his movies star Johnny Depp. I'm just going to assume you're talking about Sleepy Hollow, so yes."

"Anyway, I just came over to ask you how hard you think that tree is," he looked at the tree I was leaning against.

I gave him a weird look, "Pretty hard I guess. Why do you-"

Before I could even finish my sentence he slammed my head into the tree trunk, hard.

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating lately. I've had a lot going on between coping with the death of my dog I've had for almost 14 years and with my classes. This story is completely finished, I just have to type it up and edit the rest of the chapters. They all will be up soon, I promise! I'd almost like to thank you all for your awesome comments. They really make my day. Thank you!**

**P.S. This chapter has quite a few P.O.V. changes. I'm sorry if you guys get confused.**

My body was numb. I couldn't feel anything. Not even my neck. I slowly opened my eyes, but shut them because of the bright light.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. I didn't think I hit you that hard," a voice said.

I groaned, and slowly opened my eyes again. I looked over to the side and caught a glance of Crane. Wait, what? Where am I? What the hell is going on? I looked down at my body. I was strapped onto an operating table. I started to freak out. I couldn't even struggle underneath the straps, because my body was numb!

"What's going on," my voice cracked from hours of not being used.

"You, my dear, are a perfect test subject to try my new… medicines," he told me with a smirk.

"Test subject? No! No, I refuse! I hate needles," I screamed at him.

"Well you two better settle your differences, because you'll be seeing each other a lot," he told me.

"No!" I tried my best to shake my head.

"Now don't worry," he flicked a needle containing a pink liquid, "This won't hurt a bit."

I couldn't help but let the salty tears stream down my face. He injected the substance into my arm. I closed my eyes and held my breath. So far nothing happened.

After a while I opened my eyes to see that I was in my backyard. I was being pushed on my tired swing that was attacked to my old oak tree. I looked behind me to see my big brother. His shaggy brown hair would get in the way of his bright green eyes every once in a while. That's why I loved my eyes so much. I got them from him.

Was this a dream? It felt so real. I actually feel… happy. I smiled and laugh out loud at Joe pushed me higher. I loved time like this, when it was just me and him. He made my life so much better. He's the only one I could ever trust. It's not fair that he doesn't live with us anymore. Why does he have to go to college? Why can't he just stay here with me and protect me from stupid Daddy Wade.

The fence door soon busted open and about 5 large men in uniform came running in. Joe stopped pushing me and protectively stepped in front of me. Why were these men here, and why does Joe look so nervous and… scared?

"Joseph Starr," one of the officers asked.

"Yes…" he answered slowly.

I got out of the tire swing and hide behind my brother. What are those men going to do to us? Joe can probably take them down.

"You are under arrest for selling drugs near a school campus. Also for hiding 50 pounds of cocaine in a warehouse in the Narrows. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, then one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you," the officer said.

Joe gave a nod of understanding. He turned back to me and knelt down on one knee so we were eye level. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Britt, everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be leaving for a while. I need you to go inside and call me," Joe tried telling me. I just shook my head being stubborn.

"No, Joe-Joe. I want you to stay here with me. Mamma won't listen to me if I call her," I started to tear up.

"Boo, listen to me. These nice officers are going to be taking me away soon…"

"Then I'll go with you!"

"Brittany you cannot come with me. You're 8; I know you might not understand this. I'm in big trouble. You have to be strong for me. Now I need you to go inside and call mom. Tell her that the cops came by and took me away."

He then got up and was hand cuffed behind his back. I clung to his legs and started to bawl my little eyes out.

"No Joe-Joe! Stay here with me, please!"

"I love you Brittany. Remember that," he said as I was pulled off by an officer.

They lead Joe out of the fence door and to the cop car. I just stood there wailing while the officer who held me back called me my and told her what was happening.

Why! Why did they take my big brother away? Wasn't I being punished enough? At that moment I lost faith in the world.

*…..*..… P.O.V. Change …..*…..*

It's been 3 days sense she went missing. Everyone thought she escaped, but I know better than that. Someone took her, I just know it. They called me away to my doctor early, who told me I wasn't supposed to be here for another hour. When I arrived back to the courtyard she was gone. Absolutely nowhere in sight.

I asked everyone if they've seen her. Everyone gave me the same damn answer. No. When recess was over the staff finally noticed her disappearance. The alarms were sounded, and the police were called. Commissioner Gordon looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack. Arkham was on lock down. There was extra security, no free time, and all meals were given to use in our cells.

_Was this really what it's like when I escape?_

I was going to find her. No one takes my girl away but me. I had a very good feeling that one of these scum-bags took her, and I will not rest until I know which one did. I will cut off their foot and make them eat it while a bunch of orphaned children watched!

Tonight was poker night. I'll question each and every one of them! I will find my Boo even if I have to kill everyone in this fucking asylum!

*…..*…..* Yet Another P.O.V. Change *…..*…..*

I was sitting in my office, tying up my daily report when my phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Gordon," I said.

"Commissioner, its Dr. Arkham. One of the patients escaped," he told me.

I sighed, already knowing who it was.

"Don't worry Dr. Arkham. It'll be sure to bring the Joker back-"

"No, no. It's not the Joker. It's our new Patient, Boo," he informed me.

My blood ran cold at the sound of the name. Oh no. they did something to her. This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let her go in alone. I should have sent in a professional. What will I tell her family if she's dead? The press will eat us alive!

That poor girl. What have I done? She doesn't deserve what they're doing to her right now.

"I'll get right on it Dr. Arkham," I said before hanging up.

*…..*…..* Original P.O.V. *…..*…..*

It's been 3 days. 3 agonizing, needle injecting, horrifying days. No bathroom breaks. No food. No water. Nothing! I've been trying to sleep off the side effects of the last injection. It consists of sweating, restless legs, and violent shakes. This is hell. I'd rather take a bullet between the eyes.

Crane stood off to the side observing. I couldn't see what he was writing because of his clip board. I just wish someone could find me, and soon. I don't know how much more of these nightmares I can take.

*…..*…..* P.O.V. Change *…..*…..*

I walked into the cave with a frown on my face.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," I said as I approached the table. Everyone stopped the game and stared at me. "I just have a few questions to ask you all," I stood there a few moments before angrily flipping the table. "WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS TOOK MY BOO," I growled at them.

They all looked terrified. Good. I want them scared.

"N-No one took her, Joker," Aqua said in a shaken voice.

I stood back and tightened my lips into a fine line. I studied each of them looking for any signs of lies. None, just fear. Wait, something was not right. 1…2…3…4…5…

"Where the hell is Crane," I asked.

"Not coming tonight. Said he had better things to do," Ivy told me.

It all clicked.

"That bastard! I'll kill him," I yelled as I left the cave.

I knew exactly where he was. I sped walked down the hall, followed by everyone from the poker game. I opened a door revealing stairs to the abandoned room below Arkham. I sprinted down each stair until I reached to bottom. There was a hall with at least 3 doors on each side. At the end of the hall was a door. On the door held an old rusted plate with the name 'Dr. J. Crane'.

I bolted down the hall and kicked the door open. Sure enough, I saw Crane looking over the nearly unconscious Boo. She looked sick. She looked like she lost a ton of weight and her cheeks were nearly sunken in. Her normally tanned skin was now whiter than my bleached skin. Then white skin showed off her deep purple bags under her eyes. She was sweating, and shaking violently.

Yupp, he was going to die for doing this to her. I threw my fist into his face and kept swinging. Even after he was on the ground knocked out.

Harvey and Edward had to pull me away. I was satisfied for now. I went over to Boo and unstrapped her. Her arms were bruising and swelling. I could see all the puncture wounds from the needles. I carefully picked her up in my arms.

"Jay…" she asked softly.

"Yes it's me. Everything's all right now," I soothed her quietly so only she could hear me. I kept soothing her as I carried her upstairs toward the hospital wing.


	9. Chapter 9

HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE

**Author's note: I love this chapter. I finally get to introduce my friend **_**Drindalis**_**. She's pretty awesome and completely in love with Jason Todd. Also some other characters you guys might recognize will pop into the story for fun. I won't give it away; I'll just let you guys read.**

**Drindalis: EVERYONE'S GAY FOR MISTAH JAY.**

**ShawtyGoneMad: Yes. Yes they all are. XD**

I woke up in an amazingly soft bed. I opened my eyes and found that I was in a hospital bed in the hospital wing of the asylum. My arms were still sore, but they looked like they were healing pretty well.

"Hello sleeping beauty, I'm glad to see you're awake," I heard a female say.

I turned my head to the left and saw a nurse. She was Asian and has neck length dark brunette hair. Her red lips were turned into a smile, even when she was reading my charts at the end of my bed. She studied it for a moment more before nodding to herself and wrote something on her clipboard. She then looked up at me.

"The doctor will be in soon to check you out. Can I get you anything," she asked. I shook my head. She gave a quick nod and left the room.

Man, was this bed soft. And I have people waiting on me hand and foot. I don't want to leave. What the heck even happened? It was all a blur after the first few shots. I don't even know how long I've been down there in that little hell. 2 days? 2 years? Who knows? What I do know is that my savior saved me again. I can't even remember the rescue clearly. I just remember hearing yells, and then someone undid my straps. I looked up to see those beautiful scars again. He picked me up in his arms and kept soothing me until I passed out completely.

The door opened to reveal the doctor. I was too busy day-dreaming to even notice. At least until I heard a VERY familiar voice.

"Hiya doll face," the Joker said. I smiled and looked over at him.

"How did you-"I stopped once I got a good look at him. He was wearing hideously teal scrubs, he had a short curly red wig on, and a mask over his mouth to hide the scars.

" .Fuck," I laughed.

"Hello Miss Boo, I'm Dr. Giggled. I came here to cheer you up, he told me.

I couldn't help but laugh hard. He looked so ridicules. He looked like Ronald McDonald was about to star in a cliché hospital porn. I could hardly breathe from laughing. My heart monitor went off the charts.

"Boo, Boo! Shshshshshshhhhshhsh. You need to calm down. We don't need doctors coming to find me here and not in my cell."

I tried to calm down. I wiped my tears away and took deep breaths.

"Okay… I think I'm good," I breathed.

"You know, I haven't seen you actually conscious in 5 days," he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"WHAT," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, everyone's been freaking out."

I frowned. "What about Crane? Where the hell's he at?"

"He's in lock down. He was in the room next to yours recovering from a concussion I gave him," he growled.

"Awe Jay, you gave him a concussion for me," I smiled.

He stroked his thumb over the permanent J on my wrist. He then looked into my eyes.

"I told you, no one touches my girl but me," he practically whispered while leaning in towards me. So close that I could smell him. He smelt like the asylum's cheap soap.

My heart monitor was off the charts again. This made Jay smile and softly chuckle. That sent a pleasuring chill up my spine. His lips kept brushing against mine. He was teasing me. What a dick.

I arched up and sealed my lips with his. I felt his chest vibrate while he chuckled at my eagerness. I tried to wrap my arms around his neck but they were legitly to sore. Jay must have noticed, because he snaked his arms around me and brought us closer.

The little voice in the back of my head kept screaming at me that this was so wrong. I used to listen to that little voice back once upon a time. Now I completely ignore it like I do with my mother's screams. Wow, this place really has changed. I haven't quite figured out if it is for the better or not.

We finally broke apart.

"I have to go. People will be wondering where I went," he said while moving away from me. I pouted.

"You're getting released tomorrow. I'll see you at Rec Time," he reassured me.

I grinned at him, "Kay."

Not even 15 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I groaned. Now what? Can't people see I'm trying to relax here?

The annoyance entered the room. My mouth almost fell open when I saw Gordon. Oh shit! I am so fucked! He knows. How the heck do I explain to him that I'm in a, I think, relationship with the Joker?

"Hello Brittany. I'm glad to see you're okay," he smiled at me.

"Commissioner, what are you doing here," I asked while sitting up the best I could.

"Well," he began while taking a seat next to my bed," I've came here to take you out of the assignment. You could have been killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

This struck panic in me. I can't leave. I don't want to leave Jay. What would he think if I left? He's go ballistic. He would probably find and kill me.

"Commissioner, you can't take me out. I'm about to crack the case. Please, just keep me in a little longer," I begged him.

"Alright, but I want weekly reports. I haven't heard from you in almost a month and a half," he lectured.

"How's everyone taking it? Like with me being gone and stuff," I asked curiously.

"Well your mother threw a fit and demanded a hundred search parties and your father-"

"STEP!" I cut him off.

"Right… your STEP-father was just quiet. Your friends were Angier than your mother. This girl, Briana Carroll, went on a rampage. She left for Jump City. We haven't found her sense."

"Banana's a tough girl. She'll be okay," I reassured him.

"Well I supposed I should let you rest," he began to get up. I smiled at him.

"That would be greatly appreciated," I said wary.

He then left me to my slumber. What a nice man.

Last night was the best sleep I've gotten in a while. It wasn't even drug educed! So when I woke up this morning the REAL doctor checked me out. I seemed to be okay. This saddened me. I didn't want to leave my cozy hospital bed for my piece of cardboard waiting for me in my cell. Hmm… I wonder if they'll notice if I stole the bed.

Anyway, once they saw I was all good to go, they called in Xavior. He was so happy and relieved that I was okay. He was interviewing me on the way back to my personal dungeon. I couldn't answer most of the questions because I was so doped up on drugs to even know what was going on. He understood, and didn't pry into it anymore.

Everyone stared at me as I walked down the corridor. I felt like the new kid again. The only one who made me feel better was Jay. All he even did was wink at me. Xavior gave me a weird 'you-must-be-crazy' look when I began giggling hysterically. He just brushed it off as me having a crazy moment. Once he unlocked my hand shackles and door, I slowly walked in. I haven't been here in a while so it was a bit chilly. I sighed knowing I no longer have servants known as the nurses.

"What happened to you? Spill, in full detail,' Aqua demanded.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I told her drying.

"C'mon, you gotta tell someone."

"Uh, how about my doctor? That's kinda what they're there for."

"You actually talk to those looms?"

"Not real-"I was cut off by a loud commotion down the hall.

Both Aqua and I craned out necks trying to see what was going on. To our disappointment we couldn't see a thing. We both pouted as we just listened.

"Where are you taking us," said a monotone voice.

"Robin! What's going to happen to us," said a sweet innocent voice.

"Hey! Let go of her," said a familiar protective teenage boy.

I heard footsteps walk down toward my part of the hall. Pretty soon I saw a short green guy, and a tall muscular robot being escorted past my cell.

"Dude! Watch the hair! Just 'cause I'm insane doesn't mean I can't look good for the ladies," exclaimed the green boy.

"Beast Boy, shut up," said the Cyborg to the green boy.

Are those… the Teen Titans?

"Let go of me or I swear to god I'll drop kick you in your balls," Yelled a very familiar voice.

I saw a young teenage girl with dirty blonde hair being carried to the cell to the left of mine.

"Briana?" I asked, surprised.

"Brittany? Hey, what's up girl," she asked while being thrown into the cell.

I couldn't see her, but I could still hear her.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"I'm on fucking vacation," she said sarcastically.

"The government just now figured out that you were crazy," I laughed.

"Well it seems they thought you were crazy before me considering you're here."

I eyed the wall separating us, "Touché."

"So, this is where you went? Everyone thought you ran away or got kidnapped," she said.

"Something like that," I mumbled. "Besides, how did you even get here? You went missing in search of me," I asked curiously.

There was a long pause. The next thing I heard was a soft pounding sound. I looked over at the wall and saw a tiny hole being made. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you doing," I whispered.

"Making a hole, duh. I feel like I'm talking to myself. I don't wanna seem crazier," she said as she peeped an eye on the other side of the hole. I laughed.

"Anyway, I went to Jump City to look for you. I was really mad, that's when I figured out that I had powers; the powers to use Earth. Then I met the Teen Titans. They noticed my powers and made me a Titan. The only fault about my powers is that I took them from an Ex-Titan. Terra or something. Whenever she's near me though she gains her powers back and I lose them."

"Then stay away from her," I told her.

"I'm gonna," she paused, "Why are you here?"

Should I tell her? I can't lie to my best friend. Can I trust her? Of course I can. If she tells, we're both dead.

"Okay, but you can't tell ANYONE! Got it," I gave her a stern look.

"I won't, now tell me," she replied eagerly.

"Alright, I'm here undercover," I began in a hushed voice, "Commissioner Gordon sent me. He wants me to find out what the Joker is planning. And from the way Jay rants, I have a feeling it's going to be something BIG."

"Dude, this is like some 21 Jump Street shit," she exclaimed.

"Oh my god! It is!" I smiled, "Who knows, maybe Johnny Depp will come and take me away."

"They killed Tom Hanson off, remember?"

"SHUT UP!" I cried out with a shattered soul.

*…..*…..* P.O.V. Change *…..*…..*

"Excuse me! I can NOT be in a cell across from him," Robin yelled out from his cell.

"Awh, what's the matter kiddo? You don't want to see Ol' Joker again? After all we've been through? I am deeply hurt," Joker patted a hand over his heart, acting hurt.

Robin looked away, not even going to respond to him.

"Oh Robby-Pooh," the Joker cooed girlishly.

"Ohhhh, don't EVEN go there," Robin warned.

The Joker laughed hysterically.

*…..*…..* P.O.V. Change*…..*…..*

Raven was floating in the air meditating, while Starfire was pacing back and forth. Starfire stopped and looked out of the cell across the hall to the cell across from them.

"Um, Raven?" Starfire asked innocently.

"What," Raven asked, not even opening her eyes.

"Why is that man staring at us," Star asked, worried.

"Well probably because an orange girl in the cell across from him is about to have a panic attack," Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"He looks scary, yes?"

Raven opened her eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"He's the Scarecrow. He's more ridicules than scary," Raven replied.

The Scarecrow grinned at the two aliens.

"Does either of you ladies know how hard a tree trunk is," he asked devilishly.

*…..*…..* P.O.V. Change *…..*...*

Dude, look at that chick," Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

"Yeah, she is pretty hot," Cyborg joined Beast Boy with googly eyes.

"If you boys are going to stare, could you at least do it unnoticed. It's rude, you know," Poison Ivy said smoothly.

"Wow, if only we have a camera," Beast Boy said.

*…..*…..*Last P.O.V. Change Of The Chapter *…..*…..*

"Riddle me this, Riddle me that. What do you-"

"SHUT UP!" Briana interrupted the Riddler. "God, do you ever shut up? Seriously, who put me in the cell across from him?"

"Hey! Leave my Eddie alone," Harley's high pitched voice chimed in.

"Harley, shut up before I go over there and punch the blonde out of you," Briana threatened.

"All of you be quiet or no Rec time," the guard yelled.

"Oh, you think you're so tough, huh?" Briana yelled back.

"Briana, shut up. He's serious," Brittany told her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I just have the worst luck ever. First of all, the main reason that I haven't posted in a while is because I was in a car accident and had to recover from whiplash, bruised rips, bruised chest, and a concussion. Yeah, it was not a good time. Then once I get to feeling better and can return to my story the server for my internet went out. You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass it is to call the stupid people to come and fix it. Anyway, I hope this chapter cheers you up.**

**P.S. I've always loved SpongeBob ever sense I was little. I'd also like to give credit for Boo's chow hall freak out to Jennifer's Body. I fell asleep to that movie and dreamt of Needys freak out scene only it was Boo. I just had to add it in.**

It was Rec time. Xaivor came and got me right on the dot. I was actually really excited. Who knew sitting in a cell could get so boring. I was the first one in the room.

"T.V!" I shouted, as I did a ninja jump onto the couch and grabbed the remote. I quickly turned it to SpongeBob.

"Yeah, SpongeBob," I murmured to myself as I watched the show contently.

"I don't think so," Bane said while stealing the remote and switched it to WWE.

"Give. It. Back," I growled.  
>"Or what? You really think you can take me on, half-pint?"<p>

I glared at him before screaming out at battle cry. I then leaped on him. I was on top trying to scratch his eyes out so he couldn't watch T.V. Bane grabbed my upped arms and tried to roll me under him, but we both ended up falling off the couch. This had enough of a distraction to kick him in the side. He grabbed my ankle and drugs me over to him. Once I was practically under him, he grabbed a fist-full of hair and yanked my head up so we were face-to-face. I gave an evil smirk before spitting in his face.

Everyone started laughing at the beat red Bane. They must have come in during the fight. The guards didn't think it was that funny as they separated us.

"What the heck happened," an angry guard asked.

"That crazy bitch attacked me," Bane shouted from across the room.

"Because he stole the remote and changed the channel," I yelled back.

"It was totally his fault," Briana began, "Whoever value's their life knows better than to change the channel while Britt- I mean Boo is watching T.V."

"What show was it anyway," Aqua asked.

"SpongeBob," I replied proudly.

"You bastard! How could you," Brianna screamed at Bane.

SpongeBob was our favorite show. This is why she check into Arkham was Smitty Jegernman-Jenson. Why? CAUSE HE'S #1!

"Alright, everyone just calm down, otherwise you'll all be taken back to your cells," unknown named guard said.

"We'll just leave it on SpongeBob sense Boo was here first," he said while turning the channel back.

Briana and I both looked at each other before shouting 'Yayzies' and hopping onto the couch.

"Get in there clown," a female voice said.

I looked over at the door to find a short, fat woman push Jay into the room. How dare she push my Jay around! My Jay? Ugh, what the heck is happening to me?

Joker paid no attention to the abuse. He spotted me quickly and walked over to the couch. He sat down in between me and Briana, and put an arm around me. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. Briana looked over in annoyance and surprise.

"Da fuck?" she exclaimed confused.

"Oh, Jay this is my best friend Briana Carroll. Briana, this is my…" I paused for a long moment and decided not to go there. "This is Jay," I introduced them.

"Da fuck?" she repeated.

"C'mon Christmas, I know you can say more than just that. You're starting to sound like a broken record," Joker told her.

"I am not a broken rec- … Wait, what did you just call me," she asked.

"Christmas. As in Christmas Carroll."

"That's… actually a really good one," Briana was surprised.

She recovered quickly and sent him the stink eye. "Touché"

"Well Christmas, I'm going to have to steal Boo for a little bit," Joker said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me off.

I sent a confused look towards Briana before letting Jay lead me off. He led me to a secluded corner as far away from people as possible. What could he want now? Oh, maybe be wants to make-out.

"Jay, what do you need that's so private," I asked.

"Do you want to get out of here," he asked me.

"What do you mean?"

'Do you want to get out of Arkham?"

"Of course! But it's like impossible isn't it?"

"Doll, I could break out of here in my sleep."

This was great! Yes! Yes, I so badly wanted to get out of here. Just think of all the things we could do. Wait a second. I can't do anything. I'm here as an undercover cop… kinda. They'd probably think he kidnapped me. I don't want Jay to get in more trouble. I'd feel so guilty.

"When do you plan on doing this," I asked him.

"Soon," was all he said.

Later that night our entire cell black was silent. I normally hate the silence, but it was pretty relaxing. It was soon interrupted by Briana. I knew the silence was too good to be true.

"Are you and the Joker fucking," she asked.

I am so glad she couldn't see me. My face flared up. Aqua laughing at my color from across the cell way. How the hell do I answer that?

"Pshh, no," I said nervously.

"It's opposite day. That means you are," she said smugly.

"Damn," I cursed.

"No it's not," Aqua said, "Today's April 18th not April 2nd."

"What," I asked a little too loudly.

"Damn it Aqua," Briana yelled, "I almost had her too."

"No not that," I informed her, "Tomorrow's the 19th."

"That's your birthday!" shouted Briana, excited.

"Really? How old are you turning," Aqua asked.

"18," I said quietly.

"That's all? You're just a baby!"

"How old are you," I shot back.

"22," she smiled.

"I'm doing something for you tomorrow," Briana declared happily.

"How," I asked, dead pan, "We're in a mental hospital."

"I'll find a way," she evilly said.

Everything fell quiet once again.

"So are you two together," Briana asked again.

I refused to answer.

"How, don't ignore me!'

I plugged my ears.

"LA LA LA! If I can't hear the question then I can't answer you!" I yelled immaturely.

This went on for the rest of the night.

I was woken up the next morning by Xaivor. He was very cheery.

"Happy Birthday Miss Boo," he told me on my way to breakfast. I looked at him.

"How did you know," I asked.

"Who COULDN'T hear you and Miss Jegerman-Jenson bickering all night?" He smiled

I laughed.

He left me once I reached the chow hall. My face faltered and mood soured. I was the last one in line. I wasn't even hungry anyway. It took me 10 minutes to get through the line. I only got one piece of toast, and sat by the window. After staring out of it for a few minutes someone approached me. It was that woman who was mean to Jay yesterday. How dare she even stand in my presence?

"Only one piece of toast," she spoke to me.

"I like toast," I said, dead pan.

"That's good, but I recommend having more variety in your di-" She was interrupted by my foot hitting her face.

She flew back across a table. Everyone started cheering as she spit out some blood and a tooth.

"I recommend you shut the FUCK up," I yelled at her and spit in her face.

The guards picked me up and carried me off to the shoo. I could hear Jay laughing and said, "That's my girl."

They threw me into the cell, and I lead out a loud frustrated scream before they slammed the metal door. I took a minute to calm down then surveyed my surroundings.

The door had padding on it. It also had a blacked out window. Only the doctors could see in, and observe me. At the bottom of the door was a tiny slot where they can bring me out food. The other three walls were pure padding as was the floor. I felt like I was sitting on SpongeBob.

I'm already bored. Gah, I'll just go back to bed then. Happy freaking birthday to me.


	11. Chapter 11

HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my beautiful readers. I have written yet another chapter. It is official that I am a total klutz. Like a day before school started I cut both hands open from not wrapping my hands properly while boxing. So I couldn't use my fingers to type and I have yet to master the art of toe-typing. Everything's all healed now, so I'm back. =) Also, that conversation with Cyborg was seriously me being curious. How the heck does he have sex? DC has yet to explain that to me.**

I woke up to a bright light. I covered my eyes with my arm, and squinted at the light. It was the door. Someone opened it.

"Hiya birthday girl," Briana said with a smile, "You almost fucked up my plans today. It's a good thing I'm a ninja."

"Wha…" I was discombobulated.

"Just c'mon," she told me while grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the shoo.

We sprinted down the stairs and down the cell block. I stopped surprised at the guard office. Both guards were knocked out. Briana just rolled her eyes and began to drag me towards the basement's stairs. What were we going to do down there? It's not poker night. Once we were outside the cave I stopped completely.

"Okay, what the hell are we doing? It's not even poker night," I exclaimed.

"You'll see," she nagged and grabbed my arm and dragged me into the cave.

It was dark. I couldn't even see Briana anymore. The lights soon truned on and all my poker buddies, plus the Teen Titans, jumped out.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

I was so shocked. I've never had a surprise party before. This was amazing. Even if the guests were the most wanted criminals in Gotham.

"Oh my god," I shrieked excited. I jumped into Briana's arms and hugged her.

"Ahem," Joker cleared his throat, "I helped too."

I smiled and walked over to him. My arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"So you ARE fucking," Briana shouted, happy with herself that she was correct… in a way.

We broke apart and laughed. Just in time too! Robin gagged at the sight then fainted.

"Robin," Starfire yelled, catching him.

"Oh he'll be fine," I said while rolling my eyes.

"What, has bird boy never seen a kiss before," Jay teased.

"So," I smiled, "Where's the cake? Let's get this party started," I yelled.

"Woohoo," everyone shouted.

Harley brought out the cake. It was a vanilla cake with red frosting, which was supposed to be blood. On the top was a cartoon picture of me as a vampire sucking Johnny Depp's blood. I laughed. This was legit!

The entire cave was decorated in streamers and colorful balloons. On the far wall was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Boo.' Was it… written in blood?

"Um, is that blood," I asked Aqua.

"Yeah, one of the guards refused to let Joker go get a banner. So he decided to make his own… with the guard's blood," she told me.

"I think he was dropped on his when he was little. That shit is weird," I laughed. Aqua did the same.

Well, I suppose I should mingle with my other party guests. That Cyborg guy looks interesting. Also, I have questions to ask him.

"Hi there," I said once I walked over to him.

"Hey," he replied.

"So, I have a question. What's the deal down there?" I pointed to his lower area.

"Huh," he asked confused.

"How are you packing down there? You can't do the deed without one."

"What are you trying to ask me?!"

"Did you get it in before you turned robot? That would suck if you didn't."

"Are you asking me if I'm a virgin!?"

"You're a robot, how can you have sex?" I finally shouted frustrated.

"We are NOT having this conversation," Cyborg told me before walking away.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" I yelled after him.

Okay… whose next? Hmm. Oh! How about that Ivory skinned girl? She seems interesting. So I skipped over and sat next to her.

"Hi! You look cool. Mind id I sit-"

I gasped as I was lifted in the air with a black mass surrounded me. I was set down next to the orange skinned girl. Oh well, I guess I'll talk to her instead.

"Hi," I say to her.

"Oh, hello! Happy day of the birth," she told me.

"Thanks. So your skin is orange. You must be from here in Jersey. Are you from the shore?"

"Um, what is this 'Shore' you speak of," she asked confused.

Okay, so that idea is out. It must be a really crapped spray tan.

"Is this a spray tan gone wrong, or do you just tan a lot," I ask.

"I do not understand what you are talking about."

Am I speaking a different language? Can nobody understand when I talk in riddles?

"Never mind," I sighed and walked away.

I sat down alone and watched everyone have fun. I was soon approached by Beast Boy.

"Hey there beauty-"

"Don't even think about it," Joker interrupted him, and out an arm around me.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy squeaked and ran off.

I smiled up at Jay. My heart pounded and released… love? Was I in LOVE with the JOKER?! No. No, this wasn't even possible. It's just teenage hormones going crazy… right? He was a criminal and I am barely graduated from High School! Sure he's only like what, 24? He's still someone I shouldn't be with. I have a future ahead of me! _You threw your future out the window the first time you kissed him. Face it. You're no better than any of them. _

"You always know the perfect time to save me," I told him.

He leaned down and gave me a short kiss.

"Remember what I told you," he ran his thumb over my burned J on my wrist, "No one touches my girl."

I grinned at him and gave him a long kiss.

"Get a room," Ivy yelled at us.

"Eeek," I shrieked as Jay picked me up bridal style.

"Okay," he grinned.

He then laughed insanely as he ran out of the cave carrying me. We were about half way down the hall when the red alert alarms went off. Jay set me down. Everyone left the cave and went towards us.

"What's going on," I asked, adrenaline starting to pump.

"They found out that we left," Two-face huffed.

"What are we going to do? If we go up there now they'll just catch us," Riddler spoke looking around like a way out was going to magically appear.

"Well we can just leave," Briana stated.

"We can't. Once the alarms go off all the doors and windows bolt down. No one can get in or out," Joker told her.

"Then we're just freaking screwed," I growled.

"Raven," Robin looked at his gothic friend, "Can't you teleport us back to our cells?"

"I could, but who says I wanted to help _them_," she referred to us criminals.

"If we just leave them, they will more than likely rat us out too," Robin explained.

"Yupp," Harley added in cheerfully, "So you better help us."

Raven sighed, "Fine, but hero's go first."

All of us villains grumbled, but agreed. It took about ten minutes to get all of us back into our cells. No one noticed we were the ones who escaped.

I, of course, had to be back in the shoe. Which really sucked. I don't even get a bed to sleep in. Ugh, whatever. Screw you Arkham.


	12. Chapter 12

HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE

**Author's Note: Well everyone, it's getting down to it: the last chapters of this story. I hate how I ended it. It seems rushed. I think I'm going to rewrite it, so it'll probably take a little bit to make it better. All I'm going to say that may or may not be a spoiler but Boo ends up afraid of commitment. Haha, doesn't that sound like every guy I know. Anyway, enough the second to last chapter… I think. **

By the time morning came my entire body was screaming in pain. Why do these floors have to be so uncomfortable? At least my dream world was good last night. I kept dreaming that Jay and I would escape Arkham. I would become his partner in crime. We would be like Gotham's very own Bonnie and Clyde.

Xaivor was the one who got me from the shoe. I had to squint my eyes and wait for them to adjust. He took me to the shower room and waited outside. Flo, the morning shift bathroom attendant, started the shower. She waited politely for me to strip down. When I first came here to Arkham I was so shy while stripping down to shower. Now it is part of my regular routine and I don't even notice anymore.

I handed her my dirty clothes and stepped under the water. At least they have a curtain. The water only went to Luke warm and shuts off after 12 minutes. Seriously, I used to take 40 minutes to shower back at home.

I let the water run over my naked body, before I began to lather up my hair. They only give you shampoo, no conditioner. They also give you a tiny 5 cent bar of soap that smelt like a nursing home. That one soap had to last all week between over 100 female inmates. That's just bull crap!

After my 12 minutes were up, the water shut off. I grumbled annoyed before pushing the curtain aside. I then grabbed the towel from Flo. I quickly dried my body before putting on that horrid gray Arkham Asylum sweat suit.

Flo brushed through my blonde hair gently, occasionally complimenting how healthy it was. I just stayed silent. I was too tired to speak today.

Once I opened the bathroom door I was quickly greeted by Xavior. He took me to the chow hall. Not one of us spoke the entire way. It was weird. When we got to the chow hall Xavior nodded towards the guards before leaving. I entered to room quietly. Ever sense lasts night 'break out' they bumped up the security.

I wasn't hungry, so I just sat down at my table. Everyone was there except for Briana, which was odd. They were serving breakfast pizza. I'd figure she'd be the first person here.

"Where's Briana," I asked everyone at the table.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her sense last night," Ivy told me.

"Yeah, she's not even sitting with the Titans," Crane pointed a thumb towards the Titans behind him. Nope, no Briana.

"How'd you sleep last night," Jay asked while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it," I groaned.

"Okay, what is up with you Joker," Cobblepot began to rant, "You're nice to her, you don't hit her or use verbal abuse. You haven't even tried to kill her yet!"

"Yeah," Harley joined in, "You treat her better than you ever treated me!"

"Well first and for most, she doesn't annoy the shit out of me with her voice. Secondly, she doesn't hang over me like a fucking monkey. She's more independent than you ever were," Jay concluded.

"Hey! Don't talk about my Harley-Warley like that," the Riddler shouted and stood up.

"At least my girlfriend isn't a Mary-Sue," he added.

"EXUSE ME," I yelled and also stood up, "I have scars on these arms to prove that I am anywhere from being one of those vile creatures!"

"One more word and you're a dead man, ginger," Jay shouted.

"Why are you protecting that bitch?"

"THAT'S IT," Joker yelled before launching himself at the Riddler.

The fight didn't last long. The million and one guards watching us broke them apart.

"That was your last chance," a guard yelled, "Everyone back to your cells!"

All of the patients soon started to yell and freak out.

"What!"

"No! You can't make us!"

"This is *blocked by the FCC* shit!"

The guards and nurses quickly grabbed everyone and began taking them to their cells. Damn, a riot was about to break out. Who knew that insane people would get so pissed off about not finishing their breakfasts?

I wasn't taken to my room. Xavior took me to my doctor. I had a private session today. We were right outside the door when Xavior turned to me.

"Good luck, Miss Boo," seemed to become his catchphrase. He then opened the door for me.

Once Xavior shut the door behind him I walked over to my usual chair and plopped down. I let out a deep sigh. I really didn't want to be here. All he is going to do is talk about how crazy I am. I just wanted to escape Arkham and be with the Joker.

I stopped thinking when I heard a very familiar chuckle. The chair twirled to face me. A big grin spread across my face as I saw my long time best friend face me.

"Heh, heh. Hey fag," Briana smirked at me.

"You're not my doctor," I smiled dumbly at her.

"I am now. I'm ."

"I do NOT trust you with my sanity," I laughed.

"Do you see these degrees," she gestured to the degrees on the wall behind her, "They make me certified to fuck your brain up more!"

I gave her a look before getting up and walking to the wall of degrees. I looked at them with surprise. They did say her name. Wait, was that…?

"You just taped your name over the doctor's name," I yelled at her.

"So? It still has my name on it," she argued.

I shook my head knowing I would never win.

"Why are you REALLY here," I asked.

She then gave me a devious grin before slamming her head against the desk. I gave a shriek of surprise. What the hell is wrong with her!?

"Oh no," She began, "A juvenile convict just knocked me unconscious and taken my asylum card."

She handed me her card and then arranged herself in an over dramatic position in which she is to play 'unconscious'. To top it off, she stuck her tongue out. I grinned at her.

"Briana, you dumbass! I LOVE you," I laughed.

I then swung the door open and ran down the halls to the Joker's cell.

**Was that to short? I had to do this fast. The next chapter will probably for sure be the final chapter. What shall happen? Oooooohhhhhhhhh the drama. **


	13. Chapter 13 (Finale)

HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE

**Author's Note: Hizzzahh! The last chapter is up! Oh Lordy Lordy, I thought this day would never come. It's been a great journey with you all. Who knows? Maybe they'll be a sequal. ;)**

"Jay! JAY," I banged on his glass door.

"Boo? What the hell are you doing here," he asked utterly confused.

I smiled and held up the asylum card. His eyes widened and a wide grin spread across his face.

"You little minx! How did you-"

I cut him off, "No time to explain."

I swished the card through the card scanner. His door opened.

"We need to get out of here…"  
>"Hey! What are you doing?"<p>

I turned around and came face to face with Xaivor. Great. This is just my luck. What the hell am I going to do? I have to think of something, and fast if I want to get out of here soon.

"Come with us," I told him.

"What," Both Xavior and Joker exclaimed.

"He can't come with us! He's a nurse for Christ sake," Jay yelled.

"He was a boxer! He would make a good henchman," I told him.

"A boxer, huh? I always liked boxing…"

"Please Xaivor," I begged, "You'll have more fun out there with us, than in here with the crazies."

"I don't know," Xaivor said contemplating, "I've always wanted a more exciting life than being an asylum nurse."

"Just say yes so we can go," Jay yelled impatient.

"Alright, but we'll have to take the back way so no one sees us."

"Yay," I squeaked excited.

My adrenaline started to pump through my veins as we snuck down through the back ways of Arkham. I saw lots of doors but they were mainly for storing food and drugs.

I can't believe it. I'm finally leaving Arkham! I'll be out in the real world once again. I'm even 19 now, so I'll have more freedom. I could legally gamble! Xaivor open the back door of Arkham, leading to the staff parking lot.

"So what car do you have? A minivan," I joked.

"Nope," he smiled, "That black Hummer."

'Damn," I breathed, admiring the large vehicle.

Jay softly giggled, which soon turned into loud hysterics.

"Why, this is just like what Batsy's got," he exclaimed excited.

"How," I asked, "This is nowhere near being a tank."

"Add a little armor, and some explosive toys and you've got the Bat mobile!"

"If were gonna go, we need to move right now," Xaivor told us while getting into the Hummer.

I had to grab Joker, and drag him into the vehicle. If I hadn't he would still be out there bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas. Once Xaivor started the beast of a car Jay and I had to duck in the back. We all held our breaths as we drove through Arkham's front gates.

When we were a good distance from the asylum, Jay and I came out of hiding. I was so excited to finally be free. I opened the sun roof, and stuck my torso out. The afternoon air blew through my hair and caressed my face.

"Wooohooo! I'm free," I screamed to no one in particular.

Everyone walking on the sidewalk just looked at me funny. I just smiled at them, and ducked back down into the Hummer.

"So much for going unnoticed" Xaivor commented.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm just really happy to be out of that place."

"Where to, boss," asked Xaivor.

Jay pursed his lips in thought. It took him a few moments before he spoke.

"918 Wellsfargo Street. It's right here in the Narrows."

Xaivor typed it into his GPS. Everything fell silent. It wasn't that awkward silence. It was kinda comfortable.

"Turn left in 100 feet," I heard Jlo say.

"Did I… Just hear Jlo, or am I crazy," I asked curious. I held a finger up, cutting Joker off. "DON'T comment."

Xaivor flushed, "Yes… I programmed her to talk like Jlo."

I began laughing. Who does that? This is hilarious.

"Don't tell me, you don't have a celebrity crush," Xaivor looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Well duh! It's Johnny Depp of course," I informed him.

"He's suck a freak though! I mean seriously, what man wears eyeliner?"

"You take that back, or I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I wear war paint. Does that make me any less of a man," Jay eyed him.

"No, sir," Xaivor replied quickly, afraid of what might happen.

Everyone fell silent. Not one word was spoken the entire way there. It's not like it was awkward, I was just too excited to talk. I was so giddy. I could feel a giggle rumble inside my chest. I could help but release it. It sounded very insane, which didn't help my case.

Jay didn't say a word. The only thing he did was let a large smile take over his face. We soon arrived at the worn down warehouse.

"This is the place," I asked.

"This is the place," he confirmed.

We all got out and I studied the aspect of the place. It was a dirty white color. Maybe it was an old dairy factory. I'd say it was about 3 stories high.

"Boo, c'mon," Jay grabbed my arm and quickened my pace.

We walked in and immediately every man in the room stopped and stared. These henchmen kind of looked scary.

"Boss, I thought youz was in Arkham," One said in his heavy Brooklyn accent.

"If I'm here then I .ly broke out," Joker separated the word. "This," he gestured to Xaivor, "Is our new henchman, Xaivor."

Everyone was silent.

"Who's the broad?"

"Yeah, where's Harley?"

"Harley is no longer in the picture. This is Boo. If anyone touches her, you'll have to put up with me," he told them.

"Now, we are going out tonight. I just need to make a perfectly delicious plan to defeat Batty."

"Just shoot him. It's simple and won't take up all night," I suggested.

A growl erupted from the Joker as he pinned me up against the wall, and held a knife to my mouth. My heart stopped. I was finally going to die.

"It's not that ," he spat out. "This plan needs to be brilliant. I need to take down Batman in style."

He must have seen the fear in my eyes. He let out another vicious growl before releasing me.

"Meet me in my office," he told me before spinning on his heels, and stalking off down the hall.

I stood there next to the wall confused, and a bit frightened. He's never had an outburst like that before with me. The worst that he's down was slap me. I deserved it though, because I was freaking out.

I didn't like this side of my Jay. It was scary. I didn't want to be in an abusive relationship. I missed the tender Jay who always made me laugh. This wasn't my Jay. This was the Joker, the man who was created by the media.

I didn't want to keep him waiting, afraid of what he might do. I slowly walked down the hall to his 'office'. I softly knocked on the door.

"Enter," his stern voice came through the door.

I enter the room as I was told. He was pacing in front of his desk. He stopped once I was fully in the room with the door shut. There was a silence in the room. Neither of us spoke. However, he was the first one to talk.

"I'm sorry for what happened out there earlier. I have to make a show otherwise they won't take me seriously," he told me.

I stayed silent. I have a nod indicating that I understood. He looked at me and growled. His knife was quickly pulled out. My eyes widened in fear.

"You make me have a feeling that I've never experience before. I don't know whether I want to kill you for it… or hug you. So let's do both," he grinned and took a step forward.

I gasped and quickly stepped back.

"Take a joke, doll," he laughed.

Relief washed over me. Then curiosity set in.

"What feeling," I asked innocently.

He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"It starts with an L," he growled.

"You love me," I squeaked.

"I never said that," he defended quickly.

"You feel love," I rejoiced.

"Get out of my office," he told me.

I ignored him, "Annnd yooouuu will alwaaaysss love meee," I sang.

Before I could continue, he chucked his knife at me. It landed right next to my head.

"GET OUT," he yelled.

"Okay, see you later love bird," I teased while exiting the room.

I smiled as I walked down the hall. Then something hit me. What the hell have I gotten myself INTO!? The Joker is in LOVE with me. This was only supposed to be a simple undercover thing. How did I get myself this far into shit? My senses finally came back to me.

Do I really want to do this? Do I want to be a criminal? I have a life ahead of me. I have my dreams to follow. I can't be doing this. That would mean throwing everything out the window. I can't afford that. I don't even want to be a criminal… don't I? No. I do not. I don't want to be a criminal. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be the Jokers minion. Most of all, I do not want to love the Joker. It'll only end in heart ache. I need to get myself out of here. I need to do it for my health, and my own sanity.

What am I supposed to do now? Well the most sensible thing to do is call Gordon. I think I saw a pay-phone outside. I can't go out the front door. The boys would wonder where I'm going. Wait a second, there's a window down this hall. It's next to the Joker's office, so I would have to be quiet. I tiptoed back down the hall towards the window. I then slowly opened the window, trying to be as quiet as possible. I kept glancing at his door. Not a sound.

I climbed out being grateful it was one on the first floor. I began to run towards the corner with the phone booth. Once I had to one in my hand I realized that I had no chance. Damn it! I'll have to call the operator. Hopefully that'll work. I took a deep breath and dialed *0. I was immediately connected.

"Operator, how may I connect your call," the lady asked.

"I need to be connected to Gotham's Major Crime Unit, please," I said a bit frantic.

"Okay, please hold on one moment while I connect your call," she said sweetly. I was immediately hearing music.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

_And when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell._

_You don't know-oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh_

I face palmed.

_THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!_

I was connected.

"Gotham City's Major Crime Unit. My name is Simon. How may I help you," Simon asked prepared for any situation/

"I need to speak with Commissioner Gordon, like now," I told him.

"Do you have an appointment? The commissioner is a very busy man," he informed me.

"My name is Brittany Starr! I'm an intern at the MCU! Put him on damn it," I yelled frustrated.

"Hold on, please," he said while putting me on hold.

I swear to god, if one more person outs me on hold I'll-

"Gordon," he said into the phone.

"Gordon! It's Brittany. I have him, the Joker; you need to come here like now."

"Do you know what he's planning?"

"No, but it's going to be something big. It's going down tonight."

"Where are you?"

"Um, 918 Wellsfargo Street… I think. It's a big warehouse in the Narrows," I told him, my breath becoming fast.

"Go hide in a safe place. We'll be there shortly," Gordon informed me then hung up.

My adrenaline was pumping. I just sold out the Joker. I was going to be free, actually free. I was going to be able to go home and sleep in my own bed. I'll be able to eat REAL food!

Now where the hell am I going to hide? There is nothing here. What am I supposed to do? Hide in that tree… actually…

Fuck heights! I never liked them as a kid. Now look at me. I'm half way up a tree hiding from my soon to be ex-boyfriend. He's not going to be happy when he finds out that I stabbed him in the back.

Sirens soon rang out though the Narrows. This is it. Things are about to go down. Tons of cops cars, swat teams, and even new coppers arrived. I stayed frozen in the tree. Fear, anxiety, and a bunch of other different emotions washed over me.

The uniforms started to move in. A few moments later I could hear yelling and gun fires. This made my stomach drop. The bad thing is that I don't know which side I'm worried about. I don't know how long it's been, but they soon came out with him. He did not look happy. Neither did the boys, when they were taken out. Oh god, what have I done? Was this a mistake?

"Where's the girl," Sid growled into the Joker's face.

I should probably get down now. I'm so nervous that I'm shaking. My foot must have slipped, because I was falling to the ground. I slammed down on my back, knocking the wind out of me.

"Boo, what the hell is going on," the Joker yelled at me.

I'm speechless. What do I even tell him? 'Hey you just admitted that you loved me. So I called the cops.'

"It's all over Joker. No Arkham for you," smirked Sid.

I finally over came my shock by that comment. "What," I asked, confused.

Doesn't he always go back to Arkham?

"Sense the law caught him, not Batman, we get to send him to Blackgate Prison," Sid stated, very happily.

Oh shit! I don't want him to go to prison. They began to take him to the cop car. He just stared me down before exploding.

"I trusted you," he yelled at me, "You were the only fucking person I could trust, and you turn out to be a damn cop. You better watch your back."

Before he could say anything else, they threw him into the back of the cop car. I felt so small and terrible. I can't believe I even gotten myself involved in this in the first place. My life will never be the same.

"Are you going to be okay," Gordon asked from beside me.

I didn't even notice him approach me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Was that a lie? I don't quite know anymore. Maybe in a few months I'll know. I just need to find myself again to truthfully answer that question. Hopefully, it'll all be for the better. And who knows, maybe our scars will meet again someday.

**THE END!**


End file.
